Love Button
by Hanazono Myori Aikawa
Summary: Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang menjalani Masa percobaan Pacaran, namun apakah Jaejoong tahu bahwa Yunho itu sangat...


**LOVE BUTTON**

Cast

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Kim Heechul

Shim Changmin

Park Yoochun

And Other

**Summary**

Yunho Adalah orang yang pernah menolong Jaejoong Ketika tiba-tiba sakit pada saat hari upacara penerimaan murid baru. Saat jaejoong menyatakan cinta padanya, yunho setuju untuk menjalani masa percobaan pacaran dengannya. Tetapi ternyata jaejoong harus melalui hari-harinya dengan yunho yang populer dan selalu punya ide iseng untuk mengerjainya.

WARNING

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. ITS EASY RIGHT, dari komik buatan USAMI MAKI, hee.. TYPO- GAJE-ALUR YANG MENYEBALKAN, DKK, YAOI

.

.

.

Waktu penerimaan pernyatan cintaku, dia bertanya..

"Kamu kan belum kenal aku dengan baik, yakin mau pacaran denganku?"

Setelah itu barulah aku mengerti arti kata-katanya itu

~Love Button~

Author POV

"Pelatihan orientasi murid baru di atas gunung begini bikin capek banget deh, iyakan joongie?" Ucap seorang namja manis nan bohay yang tidak lain bernama Kim Junsu, sembari menyeka keringatnya yang terus keluar dari dahinya, dia bertanya kepada sahabat kecilnya, yaitu seorang namja cantik yang bernama kim jaejoong. Sedangkan jaejoong tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan junsu, dia malah asik berhayal kegiatan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan bersama 'yunnie'nya nanti, hee.

Junsu yang tidak mendapat respon langsung saja menoleh kebelakang (karena junsu berjalan di depan jaejoong), dan melihat jaejoong sedang melamun, tanpa basa-basi langsung saja junsu menghampiri jaejoong yang masing berhayal dengan tergesah-gesah

"joongie..?, joongie..?" kata junsu sembari mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan muka jaejoong, untuk menyadarkan jaejoong dari lamunanya, "eh iya". Jawab jaejoong dengan muka polos.

"iih, joongie ini dari tadi suie udah memanggil joongie berulang kali. Joongie kenapa sih..?" Tanya junsu yang masih kesal akibat di 'kacangin' oleh jaejoong

"eh, Masa sih?, perasaan tadi joongie tidak mendengar kalo suie meneriaki joongie tu." Kata jaejoong sembari berjalan bersama junsu yang sedang mengandeng tangannya,

"iih, joongie sih. Dari tadi melamun tentang yunho hyung aja, huu." Yap, tepat sekali kau kim junsu, lihat apa akibat yang kau lakukan. Muka uri joongie mulai memerah dan ooh no, its so cute.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian heechul datang menghampiri mereka-untuk join-langsung saja melepas jabata tangan jaeSu dan mengandeng tangan mereka berdua (jadi Chul-jae-su), junsu dan jaejoong hanya bisa mengedipkan mata polos mereka dengan kedatangan heechul yang entah dari mana datangnya itu.

Heechul sih 'I don't care' aja dengan tatapan mereka, jadi mereka jalan bergandengan tangan sepanjang perjalan. Sepanjang jalan junsu, jaejoong dan heechul banyak berceloteh tentang kegiatan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Sampai..

"Chullie, joongie. Kalian tahu tidak kalau nanti malam kita akan ada acara untuk datang dan berkunjung ketaman tersembunyi di dekat daerah penginapan, apakah kalian ikut?" Tanya junsu pada heechul dan jaejoong,

Wajah jaejoog langsung berubah menjadi sumringah 'wah ini adalah kesempatanku untuk mengait hati yunnie, hee' batin jaejoong, heechul yang melihat wajah sahabatnya ini lansung melancarkan godaannya kepada jaejoong, entah mengapa dia suka sekali jika menggoda jaejoong. Hanya author dan tuhanlah yang tahu. XD.

"Wah..Wah.. muka joongie jadi sumringah banget deh." Celetuk heechul sembari menatap jaejoong,

"Habis Dia baru dapat pacar sih." Lanjut heechul sambil menatap jaejoong menggoda,

"eh..?"

"Pacarmu kalau tidak salah adalah Jung Yunho dari Kelas Khusus, kan?" Tanya junsu

"apakah kalian berencana berciuman di taman tersembunyi nanti?" Tanya heechul menggoda.

"CIUM..MANA MUNGKIN" jawab jaejoong sambil memelototkan matanya, "soalnya kita masih dalam masa percobaan pacaran.." lanjut jaejoong dengan muka menunduk sembari menyatukan jari telujuknya yang kanan dengan yang kiri dengan nada yang sangat pelan namun bisa di dengar oleh mereka

"MWOO..!" Koor Duo HeeSu sambil bertatapan, "apakah kau serius jae..?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada ingin tau, Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan angukan mantap. Heecul dan Junsu hanya bisa geleng-geleng. 'ckckck, kok bisa ya Jung Yunho punya kekasih Pabbo macam Jaejoong..?' batin Heechul, "lololoh, bukanya mereka pacaran kok ada masa percobaanya sih..? emangnya mereka kelinci percobaan..?' batin junsu sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"huum, kalau begitu ceritakan kepada kami kenapa kau bisa menjalin masa percobaan dengan yunho Hyung si jenius dari kelas 11-1..?" ucap junsu sembari menyengol bahu kiri jaejoong yang menyebabkan jaejoong tersentak dari lamunanya. Setelah tersadar jaejoong pun mulai untuk bercerita.

"uhuum, gini nih ceritanya..." jaejoong mulai bercerita tentang awal mulanya kenapa mereka bisa menjalin masa percobaan pacaran itu, tanpa di sadari oleh mereka. Sepasang mata musang sedang melihat gerak-gerik mereka.

TBC

Read And Review yaaa. Kritik boleh asal pake bahasa yang sopan,

Annyeong 1703themichi


End file.
